


所有权 I

by LucianB



Series: 所有权 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucianB/pseuds/LucianB





	1. Chapter 1

Bruce已经在坐在车里五分钟了，几乎要被内心翻涌的苦涩情绪吞噬。他现在迫切需要一个Master来严厉管束他，让他超负荷运作的神经放松，否则……会向上一次一样，几乎喝掉韦恩庄园半个酒窖，还有下腹那个不断被加深的伤口。  
他有很多坏毛病，比如说，毫不在意任何危险，暴戾，酗酒，噩梦到靠药物控制睡眠。这对于Bruce Wayne没什么，但对于蝙蝠侠，却是致命的。犯罪在哥谭如野草一般滋生，Bruce不得不花费更多的时间夜巡，甚至还要时刻警惕着住在隔壁大都会的那个外星人。连Alfred调侃他已经过了英年早逝的年纪，他也只能抽抽嘴角，露出一丁点笑意。恐怕是英雄暮年吧。  
Bruce的归属感，除了那身黑漆漆的制服，很大程度上来自肉体的疼痛，这具凡人之躯总是布满淤青和伤疤，他臣服于疼痛，想要好起来，又不想好起来。  
得益于蝙蝠侠对哥谭大街小巷的了解，Bruce用假身份成为一家隐蔽的特殊俱乐部的会员，这家俱乐部为有特殊性癖好的客人提供服务，他就是在这里遇到了他的Master。Bruce很谨慎，会用手掌宽的黑绸缎蒙住上半张脸，他的Master在每次开始时将他用绳索束缚，手臂高高吊起，脚踝扣入地上的镣铐，带着温热的呼吸在他耳边说话。

“奴隶，你有什么要忏悔的吗”  
“我不允许你再以任何方式伤害自己。”  
“你身体的每一寸都是我的。”  
“如果还有下一次，我会把你的屁股抽到接下来一周都坐不下去。”

他的Master很完美，甚至在服务结束后可以轻松抱起精疲力尽的他，Bruce在黑暗中感受到Master强壮的肌肉和好闻的味道，开始还会挣扎，但是这个男人用温柔的语调说只是把他放到沙发上，Bruce便不再推脱，Master身上体温略高，让他有一种仿佛置身安全港的错觉。  
Bruce有点想念他的Master，他的Master在得知他酗酒并且自残后严厉地惩罚了他，当Bruce带着满身鞭痕掌印和酸软的双腿回到庄园后，放松地度过了平静的几周，甚至心情好到夜巡时没有暴力殴打抓到罪犯，以至于哥谭监狱的医生感慨想给蝙蝠侠颁发最佳义警的勋章。  
Bruce慢慢回味着他的Master，终于感觉到平静了一些，发动引擎前往大都会参加今晚的慈善晚宴。我的。

Clark很不幸被Perry指使去报道今晚大都会的慈善晚宴，他对哥谭那个暴躁的蝙蝠义警和如何令他俱乐部的奴隶疼痛更感兴趣，所以心不在焉地和同僚们在晚宴门口闲聊。  
Bruce Wayne的到来显然引起了一阵骚动，那辆闪亮的阿斯顿马丁足以引起在场所有男士的嫉妒，Clark疑惑地询问同僚这是谁，同僚嘲笑他竟然连大名鼎鼎的哥谭宝贝儿都不知道。哦，那个一晚上同时约三个芭蕾女伶的Wayne。  
Clark决定去Wayne总裁那里碰碰运气，说不定可以混到一篇能够搪塞Perry的专访。Clark紧跟Bruce的脚步，进入装饰浮华的宴会。  
“Mr.Wayne，Clark Kent，星球日报。”  
Bruce看着眼前这个即使穿廉价西装也掩盖不住强壮身材的小记者，思绪又飘向了他的Master。该死。  
“您对哥谭蝙蝠义警怎么看？”  
“我认为我们今晚应专注于大都会图书馆的慈善捐赠晚宴，而不是一个不符合今晚基调的角色。”  
Bruce嘴角扯开一个敷衍的微笑，轻车熟路地搪塞记者，并不想说哦天哪，哥谭蝙蝠现在只想找他的Master，被狠狠抽上一顿，然后被玩到哭着射出来。  
Clark显然不满意这个回答，他用透视分析着Bruce。身体大量淤伤，肌肉练得很结实，肝脏有点不太好，不过鉴于对方的年龄，这点可以忽略，总体上是个Alpha male，不好惹的那一种。  
他的下巴可真性感  
“所以，就是这样？”  
Clark上前一步，突然用低沉的嗓音说道。Bruce的胃仿佛被人扼住了，一种被支配的感觉顺着脊柱爬了上来，他强忍着腿软想要跪下的冲动，随便留下私人电话便匆匆离开了晚宴。Clark疑惑地看着手里的名片，奇怪Wayne总裁好似被人踩到尾巴一样的逃离。Clark回忆着Bruce那副仿佛见了鬼的表情，摇摇头把名片仔细夹在笔记本里。像只炸毛的大猫。

银色的阿斯顿马丁飞快地在路上行驶，Bruce满脑子都是今晚那个带着老气眼镜的小记者和他的Master形象重叠起来，见鬼，他甚至没见过Master的长相，可他怀念Master温暖的体温和有力的双手，那双带有魔力的手会带走自己所有的不安和怀疑，威严的声音会让他知道自己的位置。在那一刻，他不是Bruce Wayne，也不是蝙蝠侠，只是Master的乖顺奴隶，Master会替他考虑所有的对错，Master让他觉得心安。  
Bruce回到湖边小屋已是深夜，他在浴室冲了个简短的凉水澡，试图让飞速运转想念Master的大脑冷静下来。冷水冲刷过的褐色皮肤微微颤栗，Bruce决定忽视半勃的下身，站在卧室里，看着落地窗外面绸缎般黑色的湖水。这时候躺进去肯定很不错。  
他被自己这个想法吓了一跳，随即又像什么都没有发生过，慢慢坐在床边，给自己倒了杯酒，和着酒吞下今天份的安眠药。Bruce躺在床上，盯着黑暗中的天花板，等待陷入黑甜的睡眠。但愿今天没有噩梦。  
睡意来得很快，在陷入沉睡时，一声微不可闻的叹息飘散到空气中。  
“Master……”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

工作十四个小时后，Bruce舒展一下僵硬的脊背，一口喝空杯中剩下的咖啡，换上制服出门夜巡。  
追踪许久的贩毒集团今晚会向哥谭运输最后一批毒品，正是一网打尽的好机会。Bruce和蝙蝠车藏身在港口一栋废弃建筑中，等待着时机。很快，他便听到了卡车发动的声音，蝙蝠车随即冲出黑暗，低伏的野兽以狩猎的姿态跟踪着猎物。  
但是今晚并没有如Bruce所愿阻止罪犯。哦，都是因为该死的氪星人。他竟然以钢铁之躯撞开了蝙蝠车，Bruce错愕不已。  
Clark只是想来警告一下哥谭蝙蝠，但是没想到对方竟然开车撞他。氪星人的怒火几乎就要克制不住，他徒手掀开Bruce的车窗，用强硬又不容置疑的语调警告黑漆漆的蝙蝠。  
“蝙蝠已经死了，不要再出现。珍惜我的仁慈。”  
Bruce缓缓站起，企图在今晚注定的败局上扳回一点尊严。  
“告诉我，你会流血吗？”  
回答Bruce的只有超人一个蔑视的轻笑。

这是Bruce第一次面对超人，对方坚毅的面部线条和充满威压的肌肉确实配的上“神”这个称号，但他并不想让一个外星人来确保哥谭的安全。他应该在哥谭画个圈，插满“外星人禁止入内”的标志。  
Bruce气急败坏地开回被严重损坏的蝙蝠车，超人毁了Wayne集团的卫星，毁了Wayne集团的大楼，现在还毁了Wayne集团总裁的私人座驾。  
这不正说明了你的无能为力吗？  
又是这些有毒的想法，Bruce皱着眉轻轻锤了一下方向盘，他的大脑深处似乎有一个秘密温室，精心培育着对供体有害的恶之花。等到这波无力感褪去，Bruce只想找个地方去缓解压力。

现在是凌晨两点，Bruce不确定俱乐部还是否接待客人，他试着给俱乐部打电话，对方礼貌地说今天他的Master没有排班，在Bruce威逼利诱下不情愿地告诉了Master的私人电话。很好，明天我就把这里买下来。  
Bruce深吸一口气，拨通了那串数字，十秒盲音，在他几乎就要沮丧地挂断时，电话接通了。

对方声音温柔又带一点疲惫。  
“Mr.Wayne，您在凌晨给我打电话是要约我的专访吗？”

Clark刚从浴室出来，他不喜欢哥谭的味道，花了比平时一倍多的时间打理自己。他听到自己的手机在嗡嗡作响，心里刚想咒骂Perry这个工作狂，就被手机屏幕的来电显示震惊了。

02:17  
Bruce Wayne  
221-182-1056

Clark惊讶于Wayne集团总裁竟然如此热爱工作，深更半夜不睡觉。呵，彼此彼此，他自己不也是吗。

Bruce听到Master叫出自己的名字那一瞬间僵住了，大脑真空了两秒才恢复血液供给，这……这是大都会的那个小记者？  
Bruce拿起手机又确认了一遍自己没有拨错号码，磕磕巴巴说不出完整的句子。  
“我…呃…是俱乐部给我的…嗯…我相信他们搞错了…”  
“等等，你说俱乐部？57大街那家？”

电磁波两端的两个大脑急速运转消化着这个重磅事实，谁都没有开口，只有略显急促的呼吸声交织在一起，通过电流敲打着双方的鼓膜。

Clark Kent是我的Master。  
Bruce Wayne是我奴隶。

Clark立刻领会了Bruce找他的原因，他不是需要采访，而是在要求他的服务。Clark扶着额头，Bruce是俱乐部里他喜欢接待的少数客人，他知道作为奴隶Bruce很不好取悦，他噬痛，并且不在乎自己的身体，甚至需要Clark严厉地诱导才能从看不见的黑洞中走出来一点。然而当下一次Bruce再来俱乐部的时候，Clark会发现上一次的努力几乎白费，Bruce又回到原点折磨自己。他需要一个长期，稳定的Master。  
Clark率先打破了沉默，恢复低沉的嗓音报上一串地址，不等Bruce回应便挂断电话。  
他知道Bruce一定回来，他知道Bruce需要这个。  
Bruce看着黑屏的手机发呆，是的，他需要这个，况且，Clark Kent不是难以令人接受，而是比想象中好了太多。Bruce决定遵从自己的欲望，准备出门。

凌晨三点，Bruce敲响了Clark家的门。  
Bruce严阵以待地穿了深蓝色三件套西装，给他开门的Clark只穿了舒服的家居服。  
“我不觉得您穿这一身能跪得下去，Mr.Wayne。”  
“我知道。”Bruce低下了头。  
一个不软不硬的钉子。  
Bruce站在Clark家的客厅打量一圈，以单身汉的标准来说这里干净整洁的过分，茶几被挪到窗台下面，沙发前铺着羊毛地毯。这跪起来可不好受。  
“脱衣服，奴隶，我们没有很多时间。”  
Clark坐在他对面的沙发上，下了今晚第一个指令。Bruce一瞬间被Master的声音带入服从状态，迅速脱下衣服并叠好，跪在Clark两腿之间，双手背后。  
Clark很想赞叹Bruce的身体，强壮又不失美感，尤其是那性感得要命的下巴和宽阔的肩膀。Clark单手抚摸着Bruce僵硬的后背肌肉，稍微施加一点力道让他倚在自己腿上。Clark的另一只手深入Bruce的头发轻轻按摩，Bruce几乎要舒服地呻吟出口。  
“奴隶，你应该知道我们不能私下见面，这不符合规定。”  
“是的，Master，我知道。”  
“你需要一段长期的从属关系，而不是到处找人用鞭子抽你，知道吗？”  
“是的，Master，我知道。”  
“那你来干什么？”  
Clark微微用力拽着Bruce的头发让他仰望自己，他看到了哥谭宝贝儿破碎的另一面，另一种脆弱的美感，他只要用一点氪星人的力量，Bruce Wayne就死在他手里了。  
“我…我需要您，Master。”  
Bruce Wayne今天突破了自己一个又一个底线，他剥下一层蝙蝠侠，剥下一层完美工作机器，再剥下一层Bruce Wayne，他在赌他的Master要不要他。  
Clark严肃着脸在思考，从任何角度来说，留下Bruce Wayne都不是一个明智的选择，但是，管他呢，他可是个氪星人，地球法律与规则不适用于他，任何伦理道德都不能束缚他。  
Clark用大拇指摸过Bruce的下唇，弯腰亲了亲他的头发，重新让Bruce靠在自己大腿上，开始新一轮的抚摸。  
Bruce心里平静极了，他在Master的家里，在Master的保护下，被Master的气味环绕，就连那身黑漆漆的蝙蝠制服有时都不能给予他的安全感，此刻从Master双手的热度源源不断地传输到自己体内。  
Bruce慢慢阖上眼睛，一天的疲劳此刻如潮水般席卷全身，神经很快被拉扯到有Master气息的黑暗。Clark注意到腿间的奴隶呼吸越来越平稳，但他并没有停下抚摸，而是等Bruce彻底陷入睡眠之前，轻手轻脚地把人抱回卧室，安置好Bruce后，才去浴室解决勃起的下身。  
Bruce裹着Clark的被子，感觉到身边床垫下陷，闭着眼睛翻身搂住Clark，发出满足的呓语。Clark后背贴着Bruce的胸膛，让自己嵌在Bruce的身形下，很快在这个充满惊吓和惊喜的夜晚陷入沉睡。一夜无梦。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Wayne集团最近弥漫着一种奇怪的氛围，他们的总裁Bruce Wayne整整一个月都没有上过哥谭日报八卦版，并且天天按时下班，这对于一个公认的工作机器来说简直是惊悚至极。就连开会的时候，Wayne总裁也会神情柔和的指正下属的错误，而不是像以前，板着冷冰冰的脸用下巴对着犯错的下属。更为惊悚的事情，是Wayne总裁的女秘书撞见的，她在送文件时，不止一次看到Wayne总裁在对着手机傻笑。天啊，又是哪个幸运的芭蕾女伶被总裁攻略了。  
哥谭最近弥漫着一种奇怪的氛围，那个凶残的蝙蝠不见了，蝙蝠侠最近不愿意自己动手，犯罪线索直接轰炸到Gordon局长的邮箱，就算抓到罪犯也是直接丢到警察局门口，这可苦了最近一个月值班的警员，晚上的警察局比白天还热闹。  
大都会最近弥漫着一种奇怪的氛围，星球日报刊登了多篇隔壁哥谭Wayne集团的深度报道和Bruce Wayne的独家专访，这些报道通通署名Clark Kent。有一个周五的报纸更过分，一整幅版面一个字都没有，只为放Bruce Wayne的全身照，不禁让人怀疑买天买地的哥谭宝贝儿把星球日报也买下了。

Clark私自留下了报纸上Bruce全身照的原片，对折仔细塞到钱包的夹层，他的奴隶看起来辣极了，当然不是衣着，而是因为拍摄前一天Bruce的屁股被Clark好好疼爱了一番，藤条手掌轮番上阵让Bruce像个青春期的小男孩一样哭着射在了Clark裤子上。  
Bruce的惩罚，便是当晚被Clark松松地缚住手腕，绑在了床头上。Bruce不喜欢这个姿势，这意味着他不能搂着Master睡觉，并且不能偷偷溜出去夜巡。可他不敢挣脱，Bruce心里祈祷今晚哥谭的罪犯能收敛一点，不需要出动蝙蝠侠去收拾他们。

一夜安然无事，早晨的阳光透过纱帘铺满卧室的时候Bruce醒了，他的Master睡相很不老实，侧头趴着，一手一脚压在Bruce身上。Clark黑色的卷发乱糟糟的蹭在枕头上，又长又浓密的睫毛在略显青色的眼睑上留下小扇子般的阴影，下巴上还有一圈短短的胡茬，Bruce昨天可是领教了这些胡茬蹭在被抽得通红的屁股上有多痒。Bruce脸红了。  
Clark其实醒得很早，但是发现自己半边身子都压在旁边熟睡的奴隶身上后，决定再装睡一会儿。是什么决定让Clark“醒过来”呢，是在他的小腿不经意间蹭到了Bruce晨勃的阴茎。Clark决定戏弄一下Bruce，他用膝盖轻轻磨蹭Bruce睡裤里沉甸甸的一大包，睁开了眼睛。  
“嗯…Master，请您解开我的手腕…我想…”  
“Bruce，平时你可以叫我Clark。”  
“呃…Clark，能解开绳子吗？”  
Clark露着虎牙狡黠地笑了，他看着Bruce，用手时轻时重地揉弄Bruce尺寸可观的阴茎。Bruce这时才发现Clark和他一样，一只眼睛是虹膜异色。Clark的眼睛美极了，在朝阳下眼里似乎盛着蔚蓝的大海，左眼的虹膜异色是一块琥珀棕。Bruce沉醉在Clark的眼睛里，就是这双眼睛，洞悉了他身体全部的秘密。Clark很喜欢现在脸部线条柔和的Bruce，新长的胡茬覆盖了整个下巴，Clark上前讨了一个早安吻，在Bruce要加深这个吻前退了开来。  
“Honey，看在那些专访的份上。”

Clark向下滑进被单里，跪在Bruce双腿之间，拽下他的睡裤，火热的性器被释放出来立刻抽打在了Clark脸上，Bruce不安地动了动胯部。这太过了。Clark压住Bruce的大腿，张嘴含住了已经在流清液的龟头。  
湿润高热的口腔感觉好极了，更别说那条灵活的舌头，舔过系带处直奔铃口，舌尖从铃口戳进去一点，粗糙的舌苔给最隐秘的身体内部黏膜带来的刺激，令Bruce不停地喘息。可他动不了双手，只能绷着上身肌肉，仰着头大口喘气。Clark在玩够可怜兮兮一直流水的铃口后，转移阵地含住了Bruce鼓鼓囊囊的双球，每一条褶皱都被舌头仔细照顾到，Bruce可以感受到他腿间火热的呼吸，这太过了，快要把他的神经烧坏了。  
Bruce的大腿内侧因为Clark带来的快感抽动着，Bruce发誓他感觉到那里肯定被Clark舔过了。真的吗，或许只是被Clark的呼吸烫到了。Clark从阴茎根部舔到龟头，很大声的嘬了一口，这声音让Bruce羞耻极了。Clark在给他口交，他的Master在给他口交，这种认知让Bruce大脑糊了起来。Clark重新含住粗大的阴茎，努力放松喉咙让龟头通过阻碍，他不得不用一点超能力作弊，直到鼻尖碰上Bruce的阴毛。Bruce此刻睁大眼睛盯着天花板，一阵阵眩晕，他进入到一个从未尝试过的紧致湿热的地方，窄小的喉咙随即动了起来。整条阴茎在Clark嘴里来回抽动，前端的龟头被喉咙挤压着，就连双球都在被Clark玩弄。  
Bruce的眼角渗出了泪水，他垂下眼睛，只能模糊地看到灰色被单下快速上下的头颅形状。Bruce快要高潮的时候，还顾忌着不要射在Clark嘴里，胡乱扭动身体想要逃离那张甜蜜的嘴巴，却被Clark抱着他的大腿熟练地压制了。Clark越来越快的收缩着喉咙，舌头舔过充血的性器上狰狞虬结的筋络。Bruce大声呻吟着，感官过载带来的后果便是他暂时听不到外界的其他声音，却能清楚地听到从被单下传来的水声，全世界都不存在了，他感觉不到双手，感觉不到双腿，只有砰砰砰的心跳和下面那个温暖包容着他的口腔。在Clark按上他会阴的一瞬间，Bruce挺腰低吼着射在了Clark嘴里。Clark设法吞咽下去大部分精液，但还有一部分顺着他的嘴角流了出来。  
这还不够，Clark继续压制住还在高潮余韵里抽搐的Bruce，舌头来回刮着铃口和系带那里，Bruce无意识地摇着头，生理性泪水像开了闸的水龙头不断冒出来，他快要被这甜蜜的酷刑折磨疯了。高潮过后的阴茎经不起一点刺激，Clark强势地舔弄着Bruce最敏感的地方，对他的哭喊求饶置若罔闻，Bruce从来不知道自己的身体可以被诱导到这种地步。时间只过去了几分钟，Bruce却感觉像过了一个世纪那么久。他最终不堪折磨，只射出了少量稀薄的精水，全身的力气都被两次高潮抽干了，这种新奇的高潮在他以往最疯狂的性爱中都从未感受过。  
Clark觉得自己的下巴快要脱臼了，他从被单里钻出来，解开Bruce手腕的绳子，立刻被Bruce捧着脸颊吻了上去。Bruce轻轻舔过Clark红肿泛着水光的嘴唇，略带歉意地把头埋在Clark的颈窝里。Clark抚摸着Bruce的后背，感受着手下这具充满力量却在高潮后颤栗的躯体。  
“Bruce，你值得的，你值得的。”

当然，当天的后续就是Bruce拍照时不得不把手遮起来，防止露出手腕上历经绳索捆绑留下的痕迹。  
Alfred也很喜欢这张照片，如果不是英国人一贯的冷幽默，Bruce真的要当做是赞赏了。  
“Wayne老爷，您看起来荣光焕发。”

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
平安夜。  
Clark原本准备快速巡视一圈地球，履行完超人的责任，便回到Bruce的湖边小屋和他度过圣诞前夜。  
他们前一周就约好了圣诞节在Wayne庄园度过，虽然Bruce拒绝了管家要用圣诞装饰填满整栋屋子的计划，但Alfred还是对此表示出了极大的热情，一颗圣诞树 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

12月的最后一天，哥谭下了一场大雪。

Alfred已经在三天前离开Wayne庄园，开始自己难得的新年假期，老管家临走前事无巨细地向Clark交代了Bruce Wayne的所有坏习惯和怪癖，Clark憋着笑连连点头表示自己会照顾好Bruce。  
Bruce在心里翻着白眼，感慨自己的管家就这么投靠了超人。

室外飘着雪花，Clark和Bruce相互倚靠在床脚边的地毯上，裹着一床羽绒被，在火苗雀跃的壁炉前接吻。羽绒被滑下去一些，Bruce肩头的皮肤在火光下仿佛被刷上了一层蜜糖。  
Clark显然注意到了这块诱人的皮肤，他吮了一下Bruce的下唇，用嘴唇划过Bruce的唇角，划过脸颊，在颈窝流连一番，最后来到肩膀，粗糙的舌苔舔过宽厚的肩膀，光滑的皮肤上又被吮吸出一个个痧红的吻痕。Clark还不是很满足，于是张嘴咬了上去，Bruce一直沉醉在肩膀上酥酥麻麻的吮吻中，在Clark咬上去时抱住了氪星人温暖的后背，比火苗还要烫几分。  
Clark有两颗尖利的虎牙，Bruce会开玩笑说他是氪星吸血鬼，Clark就很配合的压倒Bruce，在他脖子上佯装凶狠地轻咬一口，然后发出闷闷的笑声。对，只吸Bruce Wayne的那一种。  
但是今天Clark显然有点不一样，他咬着Bruce的肩膀，不断加深力道，试探Bruce可以接受的底线，他甚至尝到了一丁点儿血腥味。Bruce靠在Clark肩上，享受着甜蜜的疼痛，皮肤肯定被咬破了，肩膀刺刺地疼。Bruce很平静，疼痛是他最熟悉的朋友，就算Clark这时候咬死他，他也心甘情愿。等等，他不是在想我想的那个吧？  
Clark终于决定松口，他满意地看着自己的“杰作”，布满吻痕的肩膀上有一个骇人的咬痕，泛着青紫的牙印深可见血，有的地方还在冒血珠。Clark舔掉那些血珠，和Bruce交换了一个带着血味儿的亲吻。  
“Bruce，喜欢吗？”  
Bruce扭头看着还在发疼的牙印，他被烙印了，他被Clark烙印了，他被他的master烙印了。Bruce大脑一片空白，想要说话却喉咙发紧。

“我，Clark Kent－Kal El，氪星之子，接纳Bruce Wayne作为我的终身伴侣以及唯一的奴隶，我承诺给他一份永久的感情和我的生命，我承诺我们会彼此纠缠到宇宙尽头，直到永恒的黑暗降临，我们也不会分开。”

每一个词，都带着灼热的温度，敲打在Bruce心里，每一个词，都带着灼热的温度，敲打在Bruce心里，Clark肩头感受到的湿意让他确信怀里这个强壮的男人在无声地哭泣，他只能更用力地搂着他，让Bruce停止怀疑。  
Clark抱着Bruce躺倒在羽绒被里，他看到了Bruce的脸，带着喜悦，怀疑，和一点不知所措，他吻了吻Bruce的嘴唇，品尝到咸涩的泪水，这可不好，他得让年长的男朋友开心起来。  
Clark的手伸到Bruce腿间，摸到了那个这三天被使用过度的穴口，毫不费力地推进去两根手指。  
“Clark！”  
Bruce又闷又软的声音对氪星人构不成任何威慑力，他不再年轻，寒冷潮湿的天气里会感觉到自己关节的罢工，这三天他们在湖边小屋疯狂地做爱，在沙发，在浴室，在厨房，在蝙蝠洞的工作台，Bruce觉得自己快要散架了。氪星人的性欲一旦被挑起，很难平息，往往Bruce已经被做晕过去了，醒来的时候屁股里还含着粗大的阴茎。Bruce的私藏也被Clark用X射线找了出来，从手铐到皮鞭，从乳夹到电击器，通通在Bruce身上用了一遍。他们隐秘的主奴关系为性爱带来了更多刺激，Bruce被Clark要求蒙上眼睛，带着耳塞，不许说话，他跪在Clark身边，咬着下唇忍耐身体里假阳具的震动带来的快感，Clark只是摘掉一只耳塞，色情地在他耳廓里舔了一圈，Bruce便像个青春期的小男孩一样射了出来。  
Bruce不认为他的屁股今天可以继续承受更多了，而且他也没东西可射，精囊里空空如也。他爱死了Clark那根氪星阴茎，但是任何喜欢，在被给予过多之后，都会变成一种折磨。Clark毫不费力地掀翻Bruce，让他趴在蓬松的羽绒被里，性器粗大的头部轻而易举地进入被使用过度的后穴，深红色的黏膜紧紧裹着Clark。  
“Bruce，你下面，被我操松了。”  
戏谑的语调令Bruce把头埋在被子里，仿佛做一只鸵鸟就可以逃避Clark不知道从哪里学来的下流话。他不知道自己下身现在是什么情况，但是Clark射进去的大部分精液他后来都无法全部留在身体里，沿着大腿流下来那种湿漉漉的感觉简直太令人羞耻。  
“Bruce，关于刚才我说的，你还有没有回应我。”  
他俩都知道Clark指的是什么，Bruce内心叫嚣着快答应他，答应他，这个声音诱惑着他，Bruce知道Clark会爱护他，会管教他，会在他身上留下标记。右肩上Clark留下的牙印又在隐隐作痛，一切都像一场梦中之梦，Bruce的眼角渗出了泪水。

Clark有些等不及了，他拉起Bruce的腰胯，发狠地干着Alpha Male强壮的身体。体内的性器每次擦过前列腺，Bruce的阴茎都会跳动着吐出一小股清液，他甚至硬不起来，射过太多次的阴茎软软地垂在腿间，但身体的快感还在，Bruce羞耻于自己的身体竟然会如此淫荡。  
“说话！我要听你的回应！”  
Clark扳起Bruce的肩膀，正好按在青紫的牙印上，令Bruce发出一声痛呼。Bruce的腰弓成一个漂亮的弧度，被动接受着氪星性器的鞭笞。  
“我…Bruce Wayne，接受…接受Clark Kent……啊……”  
Bruce的下腹涌起一股不同寻常的感觉，他想伸手捂住下体，却被Clark将手臂禁锢到身后。  
“Clark……我要去卫生间……”  
“不行，说完再去。”  
“真的不行了……求你……”  
“奴隶，说完你的誓言。”  
“我接受Clark Kent - Kal El……作为我的终身伴侣…和唯一…唯一的Master……嗯……”  
强烈的尿意令Bruce在Clark怀里来回扭动，Clark熟练地压制住Bruce的动作，继续用粗涨的阴茎操弄他的身体内部。Bruce的屁股越夹越紧，Clark不得不更用力地操开抽搐的肠道。  
“我承诺…我承诺献出我的感情和生命…陪伴他直到…直到世界的尽头…生死永不分离……啊！”  
高潮带来的放射性快感席卷Bruce全身，他再也忍不住了，仰着头泪水流进灰色鬓发里，下身不受控制地尿了出来。Bruce在Clark的氪星性器上被操到失禁。Clark紧紧抱住Bruce，在他说完誓言后射在了他身体内部。

Clark抚摸着Bruce剧烈起伏的胸膛，将人抱起放在卧室大床上，转身去浴室放热水。Bruce真正找回自己的呼吸时，是在盛满热水的浴缸和身后那个温暖的怀抱里，他捂着脸对于自己被操失禁的窘态呻吟出声，身后胸膛传来的震动和低沉的笑声告诉了他始作俑者的心情有多么好。

“Bruce Wayne，你知道你是最好的，你值得这一切。”

 

Bruce是被一声巨响惊醒的，眼睛还未睁开，便下意识地去摸身边的床铺，入手一片冰凉。Bruce猛得坐起来，皱着眉头扶着腰，身下难言的酸软还没有缓和。Bruce以一种奇怪的姿势走到蝙蝠洞，所有的警示灯都闪着红色，电视台的直播镜头里是超人在和一个巨型怪物搏斗。  
“Clark！”

Bruce在蝙蝠战机里祈祷Clark不要受伤，同时加快速度向市区飞去。越接近市区，越能看到被摧毁的城市，夜空中战斗力极强的怪物放出的热射线不幸击中了蝙蝠战机的机翼，Bruce连同战机一起坠落在一片废墟中。  
几乎是刚落地，超人就以音速飞了过来。  
“Bruce，快走，它来自我的世界，不是你能对付的！”  
“但是……”  
Bruce话还没说完Clark就飞走了，他看到了战场上强大的超人和女神，而自己凡人之躯根本经不起锤炼。Bruce还是拿着枪走向了战场，上次伤害到Clark的绿色物质被重新做成子弹，Bruce此刻无比感谢自己的未雨绸缪。

蝙蝠侠的子弹确实发挥了作用，它拖住了怪物进攻的步伐，神奇女侠趁机砍断它一只手。超人做出了最后一击。  
怪物死了。  
而超人的胸膛被怪物断手处长出的尖刺刺穿。

Bruce赶到战场中心的时候，Diana正守在Clark旁边，满面悲伤，她冲Bruce摇摇头，帮Clark合上了双眼。

 

新年第一天。  
人们在满腔期待中结束了旧年最后一天，却在新年到来的第一个早晨得知了超人的死讯。

Clark Kent的遗体被运回堪萨斯，和他的父亲埋在同一座墓园。  
Bruce站在树林里，默默参加远处的葬礼，一起默哀的Diana清晰地感受到从他身上散发出的悲伤，但他又掩饰的那么好，面无表情地演了一天Bruce Wayne。他低调地支付完葬礼费用，决定不去打扰Kent夫人。这里没什么我可以做的了。

Bruce坐在火光跳动的壁炉前，脚边散乱躺着几个空酒瓶，左手按在右肩新鲜的咬痕上，慢慢喝着一杯威士忌。当你想喝醉告诉自己这是一场梦的时候，却发现酒精丧失了麻痹神经的作用，大脑依旧清醒无比。明明昨天，就在这里，同一个地方，他们才互相交换了誓言。

“我，Clark Kent－Kal El，氪星之子，接纳Bruce Wayne作为我的终身伴侣以及唯一的奴隶，我承诺给他一份永久的感情和我的生命，我承诺我们会彼此纠缠到宇宙尽头，直到永恒的黑暗降临，我们也不会分开。”

你在哪里？

Bruce将玻璃杯用力砸向壁炉。

 

END


	6. 番外1

57大街俱乐部。  
Clark在自己的休息室换上黑色高领针织衫，准备接待今晚的客人。  
是一个迷人的客人，虽然这里的工作人员禁止讨论他们的客人，但是仍有风言风语传入了他的耳朵。  
半年前，俱乐部开始接待一位特殊的客人，尽管来这里的客人多多少少都有一些特殊之处，但这名客人，要求每次服务完全剥夺视觉和自由，从来不见分配给他的调教师，Clark表示可以理解，毕竟这里只是一个提供短期服务的俱乐部，没有人投入感情，并且这位客人，很喜欢一些疼痛项目。

Clark在晚上不需要用厚厚的眼镜片来伪装自己，他总是吝啬于露出自己的皮肤，即使是通风良好的室内，紧紧包裹着脖子的高领针织衫也给人一种窒息的感觉。

Bruce借助服务生的帮忙，将自己锁了起来。他的双臂高高吊起，用脚尖支撑着身体，分腿器和脚铐令他不能并上双腿。尺寸可观的阴茎被一枚阴茎环从根部紧紧束缚住，阴茎涨成紫红色，龟头饱满圆润。最妙的，当然是此时让Bruce苦不堪言的肛塞，菱形的小玩具只能从后面穴口处看出一些端倪，直径最大的部分已经被含在火热的肠道内，好巧不巧地顶在前列腺那里。Bruce主动要求蒙上眼睛，戴上口塞，暂时剥夺自己与生俱来的权利。他可以在三秒钟内从手铐中逃脱，但他不会这么做，他不允许自己破坏这个美好的夜晚。  
房间里安静极了，Bruce只能听到壁6炉里木柴燃烧的噼啪声，他不知道过了多长时间，一掌宽的黑色绸缎包裹着他上半张脸，他在黑暗里静静待着，这感觉好极了，仿佛整个世界此时只剩他一人，没有人能找到他。双臂的肌肉由于长时间吊起而酸痛，保持脚尖着地又让腿部肌肉紧绷，Bruce渐渐丧失了对自己身体的控制，口水不断从不锈钢分口器中流到胸膛上，毫无章法抽动的臀部肌肉让那个该死的肛塞来回碰撞前列腺，绵密的快感悄悄占据理智，他的阴茎硬得发痛，他想要将身体里积攒一个礼拜的精液射出来，想要被毫不留情地惩罚。

Clark在门口站了许久，亲眼看着房间里的奴隶被拉长的漂亮肌肉是如何开始抽搐，皮肤是如何被汗水覆盖，呼吸是如何紊乱，理智是如何被快感折磨。差不多到时候，该他上场了。  
鞋跟磕在地板上的声音惊醒了沉浸在性欲中的Bruce，今天份的“Master”终于来了。虽然看不见，但Bruce依然能感受到对方在打量他，用一种锐利，分析的眼神。  
Clark在心里评价着被吊起来的奴隶，身材高大，灰白的头发显示出这具身体的主人不再年轻，肌肉保持得很好，皮肤…是精心在紫外线灯下晒过的褐色，但是覆盖了大量伤疤，各种各样的伤疤，左肩上可怖的伤疤，Clark可以想象到受伤时血腥的伤口，和愈合时新生的嫩肉带来的瘙痒感。  
可是拒绝安全词的奴隶，本身就是一种定时炸弹，他们不是那种全身心付出的乖奴隶，尽管他们从不拒绝主人的任何要求，但是毫无底线地接受意味着一方面，他们并不觉得主人可以掌控他们，他们才是整场show的掌控者。另一方面，他们也不在意自己的身体。可以随时更换主人，随时适应新的调教方式，但同时，整个人会变成一个黑洞，源源不断需要别人投入，永远无法被填满的黑洞。  
Clark再次确认了手中客人提前选好的服务项目，不禁扬起了一边眉毛。各种疼痛项目，后穴开发，限制射精……Clark几乎要以为这个客人不是来寻求释放，而只是单纯地想被人虐待。  
Clark绕到Bruce身后，欣赏了一会儿Bruce隆起的背部肌肉，按上肛塞底座，凑到Bruce耳边问他。  
“奴隶，看来你自己玩得很开心啊。”  
Bruce几乎要跳起来了，他下腹发酸，不怀好意的人为施力令他收紧臀部的肌肉，快感涌上来又让他浑身无力，还有耳边的男声，磁性，醇厚，淡淡的呼吸喷在潮湿的皮肤上，简直像催情剂一样，引起Bruce一阵阵战栗。明明房间里已经很暖和了，他还是能感受到身后那个人身体的热度，温暖得像哥谭少见的太阳。Bruce不由自主地向后仰头。  
Clark发现了奴隶向后仰头试图靠在自己身上的小动作，很有趣，没什么比来自一个强壮男人的示弱更加有意思的东西了。Clark向前微微倾身，转动着Bruce体内的肛塞，用力抽了出来。一阵电流从下腹升起，Bruce发誓如果不是有阴茎环，他的小兄弟一定会激动地射出来。  
”这个小东西能满足你吗？“  
Bruce的后穴自从那个精巧的肛塞被拿出去后一直在空气里抽动，他急切的需要什么东西来填满自己，不论是什么，什么都可以。一只套着橡胶手套的手指突然闯入了Bruce的后穴，但只是在穴口转了一圈便退了出去，Bruce的大腿又开始抽搐，嗓子里也发出好听的呜咽声。  
Clark从壁柜里挑出一只通体黑色，表面覆满颗粒的粗大硅胶制品，他毫不怀疑这个狰狞的玩具会让Bruce爽到哭出来。鉴于Bruce什么都看不到，Clark将玩具在他脸边蹭了蹭，让他了解接下来会有什么东西被放进他的身体里。Bruce直觉太大了，可心里又懒得拒绝，没关系，只是个小玩具，他这样安慰自己。  
真正进来的时候，Bruce维持着一个放松的状态，Clark花了一点时间慢慢把Bruce殷红的后穴堵上，他很惊讶这个奴隶竟然没有一丝反抗。Bruce此时很平静，后穴被填得满满当当，他甚至有一种心也被填满的错觉，多么可笑，在这里像婊子一样任人玩弄，竟然还会觉得平静。Bruce的心脏抽搐了一下，密密麻麻的刺痛从左胸蔓延开来。他需要疼痛，肉体上的疼痛，来掩盖真正的疼痛，他需要快感，精神上的快感，暂时逃避“Bruce Wayne”的附加损害。  
Clark敏锐地察觉到Bruce的变化，那些细小的肌肉抽动和轻微加快的呼吸，都逃不过氪星人的双眼，他温柔地用手扶着Bruce低垂的头颅，询问他是否要提前结束，Bruce拒绝了。这让Clark很难做，他绝对相信就算自己现在停止，Bruce一定会再找另外的调教师继续。真是倔强固执啊……  
Clark决定以客人的意愿为主，继续今晚的活动。他手里拿着一根长长的散鞭，对着空气抖动手腕。第一鞭，落在Bruce的左胸，原本存在感极低的乳头被抽得发红挺立起来。Bruce疼得呜咽出声，握紧拳头，关节发白，他觉得左边的乳头要烧起来了。Clark只用了八成力道，他眯着眼睛欣赏Bruce被抽得红肿的乳头，很漂亮，如果加点装饰就更完美了。接下来Clark收起力道，散鞭舔过Bruce的后背、腰窝、屁股和勃起滴着水的阴茎，Bruce浑身发热，他低着头，控制不住的口水牵成丝流下来，虽然看不见，但是他相信自己现在一定全身的皮肤都在泛红。Clark确信他已经让Bruce完全热身后，决定继续下一个项目。  
中间大概有两分钟的空白，Bruce也不知道他等了多久，当期待一整晚的藤条吻上形状完美的屁股时，他彻彻底底地崩溃了，像受伤的野兽一样在喉咙里竭力嘶吼。屁股被打肿了，一道一道的鞭痕看起来吓人极了，仿佛随时会破皮流血。Bruce痛极了，他害怕又期待下一鞭会落在哪里，他的耳朵仿佛被布堵了起来，只能听到藤条抽在身上沉闷的钝响。Bruce的大脑处理着大量涌入的感官过载，让Bruce相信他还活着，因为很痛，因为这是暂时超越其他痛感，被列为第一位的痛感。  
可惜，Bruce只逃避了几千分之一人生。一双温暖干燥的手隔着手套放在他被狠狠对待过的屁股上，评估过皮肤损伤后便拿开了。只间隔几秒钟，也许更近，手掌掌掴在皮肉上的脆响打破了室内的沉默。刺痛令Bruce啜泣起来，他想逃跑，想躲在一个没有人可以找到他的角落，想抱着膝盖埋头痛哭。他停不住地回忆记忆中的每个细节，每个死在他手下的人，每个噩梦里腥臭粘稠的血液。Clark显然发现了Bruce的不对劲，他太乖了，他见过噬痛的奴隶，但是像Bruce这样痛到极致还不躲闪的，Clark很是惋惜。到底是什么样的创伤，才会让一个人以痛止痛，他不知道Bruce身上发生过什么，但是他在调教师生涯有史以来第一次，为了一个奴隶心疼起来。  
……

时针指到十一，Bruce付费的时间终于到了，Clark如释重负地深呼吸，开始小心地帮Bruce解绑。口塞被小心翼翼的摘下来，Bruce在双脚完全踩在地上时就腿软地站不住，Clark贴心地让Bruce倚在自己身上，继续抬手去解他手腕的束缚。Clark身上没有什么味道，Bruce侧脸贴着Clark柔软的针织衫，捕捉到一点柔顺剂的香味。他还是看不见，脸上的黑绸缎按照自己的要求没有被摘下来。Clark打横抱起身前已经没什么力气的奴隶，坐到壁炉前的沙发上，怀里的分量很沉，皮肤滑腻腻的，身体还在轻微的颤抖。Clark拆下束缚了Bruce一整晚的阴茎环，粗大的玩具依旧被留在Bruce体内，Clark在手中挤了一些润滑剂，握住Bruce今晚一直被冷落的阴茎。缓慢地动着，大拇指不时擦过铃口，他在Bruce的耳边用气声说着Bruce是一个多么棒的奴隶，Bruce今晚做的好极了，Bruce的身体太性感了，没用几分钟，Bruce便射在了Clark手中。  
高潮后的餍足让Bruce放松极了，这是他一周以来最放松地一刻，他很满意今晚的调教师。Bruce享受了一会儿人体温度带来的舒适感之后，伸手拍拍Clark的膝盖示意他可以把自己放下来了。Clark收到服务结束的信号，起身将Bruce安置在沙发上，便离开了。Clark关上门，在门口站了几分钟，房间内一点动静都没有，不放心的用透视看到Bruce躺在沙发上平稳地呼吸着，屁股里还含着他晚上放进去的玩具，才转身离开。

谁是谁的猎物，一切都还是未知。

 

TBC


End file.
